


The Duchess

by queensiesfanfic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Future, Post-Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensiesfanfic/pseuds/queensiesfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen gets the surprise of his life when he learns his wife Felicity is the undefeated queen of drinking college games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duchess

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt on tumblr someone made two years ago. It called to me two years ago, and because I'm a bad person I only finished it now. 
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta Leighton (arrowsandanchor.tumblr.com) this is the result.
> 
> Prompt: Oh please a story of Oliver going to an MIT reunion with Felicity and learning she was a genius with a great party life and awesome at drinking games :)))

This is so not how Oliver imagined his night. He pictured a quiet night with his wife-to-be, relaxing on the sofa, watching television both on comfortable clothes, her wearing her MIT hoodie…

 

Ah.Yes.

M.I.T.

Goddamit, M.I.T.

 

He’d just finished another day of work at Queen Consolidated. Everything was requiring much of his attention now, now that he had taken over the entire company, reclaiming what was his and his family’s. New business opportunities were presenting themselves to QC at the speed of light and Oliver had to be on top of them all.

This day at the company had been especially extenuating and all he wanted was to curl up next to Felicity on the couch. Felicity Smoak. Who would ever thought that that’s who Oliver Queen would choose to be his lawfully wedded wife?

Felicity hadn’t been with him all his life. She was not his high school sweetheart. She wasn’t a model that Oliver decided to take home one night after too many bottles of beer. She wasn’t even a rich high prestige woman from his accustomed social gatherings. Pre-island Oliver would’ve never looked at her twice.

 

Well, pre-island Oliver never found happiness.

 

Felicity Smoak was his partner, his firm ground when everything was crashing around him. She was a very intelligent woman with an incredible personality that just pulled Oliver to her. Everything just took its time. At first, Oliver was still hung up on Laurel. Then he just didn’t realize he was getting closer and closer to Felicity and ignored every small subtle advance she tried. Then he just wouldn’t admit his feelings.

One day, Oliver put his arrows on a shelf. Everything was going well and he decided Starling City could heal itself now. It didn’t need the Green Arrow now, at least for a good while.

And with a lot of awkward hugs and promises to keep contact they parted ways. Diggle married Lyla, finally, but decided to stay in Starling. He didn’t work for the Queen family anymore but he and Oliver still had coffee from time to time and met and kept their friendship, of course.

Felicity though. Felicity left.

At first she stayed in Starling too, kept working at Queen Consolidated, at the time promoted to head of the IT department, as she wanted. She had her life back too and since that she didn’t need to be at the Foundry every other night, she started going out with her friends from college again. She even took time to visit her family once in a while.

 

Then one day she just quit; Said she needed to travel, to know the world before she was dead, broaden her mind. Oliver classily let her go, assuring her that the IT department would be available to her again if she wanted; making her promise she would say something every time she got to some new place. He would like to go with her but there was a lot to do at the company and he also understood it was something she needed to do by herself.

So off she went.

 

Two days later he received a text message with a picture attached: «You were right. Rio is beautiful. I’ll call you later. XO – Felicity»

She called him later, as promised. They got to talking about Rio de Janeiro, Oliver told her what placed she should visit. Suggested new destinations: Berlin, Rome, Lisbon, London, Amsterdam, Paris.

She texted him again.

«I wish I could speak german. Maybe I should’ve brought you with me. XO – Felicity»

And again.

«I saw the Pope. THE POPE. XO – Felicity»

And again.

«I think I’m gonna stay in Portugal for a while. XO – Felicity»

And again.

«I went on the London Eye. Ugh, the heights. Tooootally worth it tho! Love, Felicity»

And again.

«There are so many beautiful ladies here. Someday you have to tell me about your vacation in Holland with Tommy. PROMISE ME. Love, Felicity»

And again.

«I wanna marry in Paris. Love, Felicity»

«We will. Come home – Oliver»

 

She never said anything again for two months. Oliver would call her but she wouldn’t pick up. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Maybe he scared her off. How could he think she would still be interested in him, after all these years, after all the time he hid his feelings and never acted on them? Diggle listened to all his rants, all his frustrations. She’ll come back, Oliver. So he waited.

 

Two years, two months, three weeks and one day.

 

He was in his office, working some papers, a new company wanted to invest with QC. Everything was going incredibly smooth. Starling City was showing signs of rebirth day after day and he was really satisfied with that.

 

“Oliver?” She was a sight for sore eyes. Oliver couldn’t believe it. Felicity was back. Two years had passed since she left and she looked as beautiful as when she did. It was like she didn’t change a bit but she still did, Oliver knew, she was a grown woman and Jesus Christ she wasn’t as beautiful as when she left, she was even more now. God, he couldn’t breathe.

He just sat there stupidly gaping at her.

 

“I’m home.” That was all it took. He got up from his chair and walked to her. This is it, he thought. He grabbed her face and looked at her, just looked. And finally, like everything was coming to place, he let go of a breath he felt he had been holding forever, and kissed her like it’s all he had ever wanted to do in life.

 

Diggle smirked when they told him at her welcome home party that Thea threw at Verdant..

Of course Tommy smiled, a heartfelt sincere smile; patted Oliver on the back as if that was enough, hugged Felicity, and welcomed her home.

Of course Thea laughed and joked with Felicity it was about time Oliver pulled his head out of his ass.

Roy wanted to laugh too but Oliver’s menacing look didn’t let him. He was still very much the badass Green Arrow, even if he didn’t practice daily.

So their life became what it was now. Oliver worked at QC. Felicity was back as head of IT

department because that position belonged to no one but to her. They had their life on the go.

 

One year later, Oliver took her to New York over the excuse of some business meeting she just had to go to and later, after a whole day of just being together in the city and a perfect dinner at Jean Georges, while they were in bed, cuddling, Oliver pulled out a box of the drawer near his side and said, “Paris next year?”.

 

Eight months had passed since he popped the question. They would get married in less than that time.

 

Things were going incredibly happily boring for them. They would go to work. They would come home. Tonight was a night that Oliver expected to go on the same direction but apparently Felicity had other ideas.

 

When he got home, their home, an apartment they had both bought along the way, Felicity was ranting in their bedroom. He couldn’t quite make out what she was saying but she wouldn’t stop talking.

“Felicity?”

She quickly came to the living room, only in her lingerie and a robe. That looked promising.

“OLIVER! Glad you’re here. What are you doing wearing that? Go go, get changed. We need to go, what do I wear to this thing, ugh, I don’t even know. Come on, Oliv-”

“Felicity.” He smiled.

“Right sorry.” She came up to him and kissed him “Glad to see you too, I love you very much, now go, get changed. Oh,dress casual.”

Oliver was very much confused right now. Had he forgotten any meeting with their friends, his family, her family? Did they have any appointment?

“And what should I get dressed for, Ms. Smoak?”

Felicity stopped. She looked at him as if he had just grown two heads “Helloo, earth to Oliver, my M.I.T. reunion?”

Oh shit.

He definitely had forgotten that. He sighed and let himself be walked to their bedroom by her hand has she kept going on and on about dresses and skirts and jeans and blouses and necklaces and shoes and–

“Felicity.” She stopped next to their bed and looked at him “You’ll look beautiful no matter what you wear.”

She smiled at him sweetly. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, her hands on his arms tightening while he nipped at her lips. “Okay mister, you can let go now. You are so not distracting me from going to this party not even with all your sexiness and tempting kisses and DO NOT look at me like that Oliver Queen, neup, no, leaving, bye.” – She walked backwards to the bathroom and he kept smirking at her as she closed the door in his face.

The door opened again“Oh and go get dressed.” He sighed once more. Yep. Apparently they were going to M.I.T reunion. Definitely not how Oliver had imagined his night.

 

He got dressed after a lot of complaining and an hour later they left home, Felicity deciding for dark skinny jeans she never got to wear at work, high Louboutin heels, a pretty pearl white blouse and a big black and golden necklace. They left home and walked to a cab because ‘Oliver, it’s a reunion, I’m gonna drink, you’re gonna drink, we’re going to take a cab and it’s final.’

 

The M.I.T. reunion was being held at an adopted bar by Felicity’s class, her words ‘How can you not know MadeIn, Oliver’ Made In Massachusetts, mostly known only as Made In. It was just outside Starling, so too far from their home. Oliver thought it was because they knew the owner but as soon as he got there, the bar had an enormous sign at the door with the M.I.T. symbol and another one just below with two simple sentences – We’re closed. Private party.

The bar didn’t have big lights, like Verdant or Poison at Starling, it was really discreet, except for today what with the big M.I.T. insignia that he only knew thanks to Felicity’s college attire.

For the life of him, he still couldn’t understand why she made him dress casual. Reunions usually meant that you put on your best suit, your best fake smile, and pretended your life was better than everyone of your past school buddies. But then again, Oliver was a dropout and college had meant nothing to him so he didn’t know how people did college reunions, if it was any different from those fake annoying high school reunions.

There was a security guard at the door with a list of names. He took Felicity’s and her plus one and let them him.

Everything inside was really modest. The bar wasn’t filled with neon lights and ergonomic chairs and didn’t even have a V.I.P. room. It was a common American bar, with some tables around, with people already sitting and drinking beer and talking.

Well, this is it, he thought. A whole night of nerds talking computer and programming while

nursing a root beer was probably what waited him. He sighed internally put on his best smile and walked forward.

“Oh my god!” They heard. A man in his thirties had gotten up from a table, a big wide open grin planted on his face. “I cannot believe what I am seeing.” He walked around the table towards them and Oliver was confused. He never heard of this person in his entire life and he was almost running to Felicity and why the hell was he hugging her like that?!

“Everyone! The party has started. The duchess has arrived!” Felicity laughed and dismissed him.

“Colin, come on. Not that nickname. I’m not that person anymore.” She gently removed this man’s hands from her, thank Christ, because Oliver wasn’t sure he could’ve held himself composed for another second. This guy, Colin, just laughed. “Smoak, you’ll never stop being that person.” She shook her head, and glad to see them all, she waved.

 

Everybody waved back, now getting up from their tables as well. Oliver was still very confused. His fiancée looked like some sort of celebrity amongst the geek squad and he couldn’t for the life of him understand why. “Smoak, I see you brought some company.” A girl walked up to them and eyed Oliver lasciviously.  Oliver was very uncomfortable but never let it be said that he didn’t know how to behave on social gatherings. He smiled politely at her “Nice to meet you, I’m Oliver Queen.” This girl shook her head and laughed “Oh baby, we know who you are.” She said, “We just don’t know how you managed to win a place by our duchess.”

Now that Oliver wasn’t ready for. Felicity was some sort of… celebrity amongst these guys. “Janice. Stop. Oliver’s my fiancée.” Janice seemed honestly baffled at that.

“Damn girl, I always thought you’d end up with someone like… Zuckerberg? At least he has brains.” Felicity was mad now, “Janice. Behave.”

Janice shook her head and bowed a bit, “Apologies Mr. Queen.” And turned to Felicity again “Now, I’ll behave if you order a drink.” She winked.

While they were small talking with Colin and Janice, everyone managed to gather all the tables around to make three big ones instead of the ten small ones that were originally and the barman, Tom – Felicity told him– started distributing empty plastic cups around the tables, getting them together in two pyramids, one at each side. Three tables were disposed as beer pong fields and Oliver smirked. Oh so this was it. Beer pong? He could win the geeks at beer pong every single day.

“What?!” Whoops, apparently he said that out loud, “Oliver Queen, you think you can beat me at beer pong?” She huffed, “Please.” Oliver eyed his fiancé as if he couldn’t believe what he just heard, “Oh you don’t believe me?” She took her coat off and hung it close to the door. She walked back to the table, “Come on. I’ll even let you keep Janice.” Janice pulled him to the opposite side of the table while Felicity stood there with Colin

“She’s the best beer pong partner you can have.”

Oliver took off his jacket and placed it a chair nearby, rolling his sleeves up while Tom handed him a beer cup after having handed one to Felicity. “Game on, Ms. Smoak.” He winked.

 

The game started small. Oliver and Janice’s team started. Janice was the first one to throw the ball, hitting a cup on the other side of the table, “Bottoms up, Colin!” She yelled while fist pumping. After that she threw another one and missed, so she drank hers.

Colin was next. He threw his ball and it hit a cup on Oliver’s side, so Oliver bottomed it up. He threw another one and it hit again. Oliver drank it up again. “Felicity, you’re not even playing.” He said after putting his empty cup aside. She grinned. Colin threw another one and failed. It was Oliver’s turn. He threw a ball and hit a cup. Felicity drank it. He threw another one and hit it again and Felicity kept drinking, as if it didn’t even faze her.

She was small talking with Colin and not paying attention to the game. Oliver, and pissed off, decided it was time to bring out the big guns. He turned to Janice and said “Watch this.” He blew on the ball and swiftly threw it on the table only to end up on Colin’s cup – “Oooooh, and one out!” Janice fist pumped and high fived Oliver right after, “You’re good at this Queen! I like you! Smoak! I like him! You can keep him! ”

Colin seemed pissed but left it at that; drank his cup and stepped aside “Really Oliver? Really?!” Felicity was about to get into competition mode, “Janice, sorry, but this is between me and Oliver.” And not even giving Janice time to think, she laid her hand flat on the table and threw the ball to Janice’s cup.

 

They kept playing. Oliver was winning by three cups and kept teasing her at every chance he got, “Felicity, come on, you really thought you could beat me at drinking games?” Felicity said nothing at first, letting him talk, “As if you don’t know what I did for half my life.” He kept going. He was up by four cups now. At last, he failed.

 

“I’m bored with this game.” Oliver was impressed nonetheless. She had drunk every single cup she had lost and it still seemed like she hadn’t even touched a drop. She wasn’t drunk, not even close to it. “Let’s change the rules a bit. If one of us manages to get the ball on the other’s personal cup, they not only win the game but the loser has to drink whatever’s left on the table.” Oliver eyed her suspiciously, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked. Felicity just laughed, “Oh, hun. Please.”

That was probably why he lost.

 

It was her turn to throw and Oliver protected his cup as best as he could without cheating. She neared the table, eyed the ball as if she was focusing on the cups on the table. ‘God’, Oliver thought ‘she looked even more perfect when she was focused like that.’ He loved that woman so much. Her blouse fell a little showing her cleavage and Oliver didn’t even notice he wasn’t protecting his cup anymore. He basically forgot it, she was such a sight. Slowly she looked up at him, her beautiful eyes underneath the glasses staring at him with such intent that it was throwing him off.

Felicity neared the ball to her mouth and every so softly kissed it and threw it on the table, the ball going up, curving just slightly and ending up on Oliver’s cup.

He only realized he had lost when he saw a few people going to her and partying like dorks. “And that, Oliver Queen, is why I am still the undefeated queen at this game.” She winked as Oliver resigned drank his fair share of beer.

Janice patted Oliver on the back, “Don’t fret over it, she really is the best at drinking games.”

He ended up liking Janice. She was very much like Felicity, that’s probably why they were friends, except Janice was a bit louder than his fiancée. He finished his drinks and said, “She’s good at beer pong. She can’t be good at every single drinking game in the world.” Janice laughed and laughed and couldn’t stop laughing. Oliver didn’t get it. Did that mean Felicity was really some sort of expert on all drinking games?

“Smoak! Oy! Don't tell me you never told your boyfriend the story of how you became The Duchess!" - Janice yelled.

 

 


End file.
